1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for removing weeds from farming crops. More particularly, the invention provides a mechanical means to assist in weed removal from row crops in an organic manner by mechanically pulling weeds by use of two rotating members in contact to grasp and pull weeds from the soil while leaving the desired crop in place wherein one rotating member is an inflated rubber tire and the second rotating member is a rubber type material having a hard substrate such as a metal roller wrapped with a rubber lagging. Furthermore, the current invention provides for a posi-pull system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weed management has always been challenging in the production of crops due to the general nature of farming. Demand for non-chemical weed removal in farming is ever increasing as the desire for more organic food supplies becomes more popular. Traditional weed management with chemicals is, therefore, becoming more in disfavor as the public desire to reduce chemical use in all aspects of farming.
In specific to organic farming, farmers are relying on combinations of cover crops, flame weeding, and other known cultural practices. Needless to say, these prior art methods have numerous disadvantages and risks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,411 issued on Jan. 15, 1980 to Daniel T. Bourquin, the same inventor of this current application, generally discloses an apparatus for pulling weeds in an organic fashion by a mechanical means. The prior art generally provides for two tires working in combination and only two tires. Furthermore, this prior art does not allow for independent placement and tensioning of the pairs of rotating pullers. The current invention is a new and non-obvious improvement over the same.
As the demand increases for more organic food supplies, today's farmers are looking for new means to simultaneously reduce tillage passes and suppress weeds. The prior art devices and methods have failed to bridge the gap between industry needs and the currently available alternatives. Therefore, an extensive opportunity for advancements and innovation remains where the prior art fails or is deficient.